Gavalier
Gav is one of the members of The Watchers. On the last Forum Fight thread he was using a different character. He quit Forum Fight for a long while, but now he has returned to Forum Fight once again with a new character who goes by the name of Dantae. Childhood and Adolescence Dantae is an alien immigrant that was born on the planet Psidon, the third planet away from the violet coloured Sun in his Solar System. When Dantae was only a few days old, Psidon was on the brink of destruction because his biological parents, who were scientists discoverd that a massive solar flare will soon reach Psidon and will make it unhabitable. They tried to warn to the Psidonian Council but their prediction was dismissed by the central computer system of the planet. The Psidonian Council then refused to listen to anymore of what his parents had to say. They soon discovered that the supercomputer had lied and it was downloading itself onto a satellite and shortly abondoned the planet. His parents then rushed home and put Dantae inside a one man space craft and put it on auto pilot to fly to Gielinor. Two hours later after Dantae was launched the solar flare burned the atmosphere of the planet, eliminating all life. The space craft went at light speed and shortly crash landed on Gielinor. Dantae was later found in the mysterious space craft that had landed near a fortress that was home to a league of highly trained warriors. Gavalier and Lucrecia, the masters of the order, set out to find what had caused the crash. When they found it, they could not beleive what they had seen. The infant Dantae was lying inside the pod. Gavalier and Lucrecia were very surprised by what they had seen, but they were good hearted people and knew that this child needed a family so they brought him in and raised him like their own son. Later on in his life, They discovered that he had special powers and so they taught him how to fight and how to control himself and his special powers. As the years went by Gavalier and Lucreica trained Dantae rigorously, teaching him all sorts of fighting arts. Even though Dantae was aggressive as a teenager, he also had a happy and caring side because his mother and father taught him good morals and how to over come his aggression. Dantae's favourite art was sword fighting. Dantae had suffered a lot of pain during his training but he learned to over come it. Whenever Dantae endures pain he just simply ignores it. Gavalier had often put Dantae against the other students including his own friends, Lucrecia did not like it at first but then believed that this would help him and the other students. Dantae was the ultimate victor, proving to be the best student of them all. Gavalier and Lucrecia were very proud of their son and were amazed at his level of power, but they were also greatly concerned because of how the other students reacted to him. The other students had become afraid of him and they hated him ,but his friends stayed loyal to him and stood up for him whenever other students tried to provoke him. At first when they provoked him, he got angry, but later on realised that this wasn't helping, so he decided to stop being aggressive and started treating others nicely and began socialising. This earned the respect of the other students eventually and they all started to like him. Now when he and the other students dueled, there were no grudges held. He eventually began teaching the students along with Gavalier and Lucrecia when he was 20 years of age. Independence Nearly 3 years later when Dantae was 23, Gavalier gave Dantae his final test. He and Gavalier would duel. Gavalier believed that Dantae would win but he still proved a great challenge to Dantae, Lucrecia was there to watch the duel and shared Gavalier's belief. Eventually Gavalier's belief came through, the student had become the master, meaning that Dantae was the best warrior the league had ever seen. Gavalier and Lucrecia could not have been happier and knew that Dantae was ready for the outside world. The day came when Dantae was finally free to live life as his own man, he traveled far and wide and eventually settled down in Varrock city and opened his own Manhunting business. He hunted for men and women who had a price on their heads. He has so far met Magery, Master 1 and Wayne, he has yet to meet the other FFA members and looks forward to it.